The fair is in town, have you heard?
by Lertsek
Summary: Jungkook goes to the fair to just get out of the house. Taehyung goes with Jimin who ditches him halfway through to go and impress the hotdog stand boy. Taehyung asks Jungkook if he wants to join him instead. It's basically a recipe for disaster with lots of drinking. (BTS AU Taekook Jungkook/Taehyung)


The fair is in town which means the entirety of Seoul has come out to have a look.

In the morning it's for the kids. Running around with their cotton candy sticks, longer than themselves. Crying and screaming and yelling in attractions and because they want a certain kind of ice cream.

Even though the leaves have started falling, it's still warm in the afternoon. And because it's getting dark earlier, the lights come on sooner.

Jungkook has always thought that the lights were what made the fair so special. It gives everything a feeling of being content and it adds a little nostalgia.

Jungkook wouldn't think of himself as a shut-in, in fact, he actually goes out. Sometimes. Let's just say he prefers the comfort of his own home. But when saturday night comes around and he can hear the wind carrying over the noises of the fair through his window he thinks _fuck it why not._

And that's how he finds himself sitting outside a little cafe adjourned to the ferris wheel. Jungkook is sipping hot chocolate, because even though it's not winter, it's getting colder and so it's perfectly normal to drink hot chocolate. He could have chosen to sit inside but Jungkook wanted to taste the atmosphere a bit more.

There are people screaming from the top of their lungs a block over and the laughter of the crowd outside of the cafe is hard and warm and probably fueled by alcohol.

Jungkook taps out a cigarette and tries to not listen too obviously to the conversation that is being held at the table next to him.

"So you're just going to do me like that."

"Taehyung, how can I not, he's just too handsome."

"But, Jimin, you promised. We would go over the fair together."

"And we will, Taehyung, we will."

"Don't make empty promises, I know you won't come back."

Jungkook is trying to sneak a peek at the two boys arguing back and forth. But when Jungkook looks over he can see that both boys are actually smiling and it's more casual banter if anything.

"I can't just let him walk Taehyung. I mean have you seen those arms."

"Well he won't really be able to walk away for the entire evening now will he."

"Yes he will. Managing a stand is hard Taehyungie!"

"Fine, Jimin, fine. Just go get him."

The boy who supposedly is Jimin stands up in a flurry and pecks the other on the head while placing some bills on the table. "I'll find you later and get you cotton candy and a whiskey shot, I promise."

"Maybe you can even get a free hotdog out of it." Says the boy named Taehyung. Who gets a slap on the back of his head for that comment. After which Jimin walks off with a, "What else are we friends for."

Jungkook quickly looks back to his empty cup before the remaining boy can see him staring. Which he has been doing, quite blatantly too. He had completely forgotten about his cigarette, which is on the verge of ashes.

Jungkook looks up from the ashtray when a guy settles into the chair in front of him. It's like the world stops for a moment. The guy from the table next to him, Taehyung is his name, _Taehyung_ , looks even more angelic sitting right in front of him. He's wearing a white blouse with a brown coat thrown over it. There is a bandana pushing his hair out of his face. Jungkook thinks he has stopped functioning.

Jungkook tells himself to breathe and not look like a idiotic gaping fish because the man is actually speaking to him.

"This might be a weird request but hear me out before you run off screaming." Starts the man off with a casual smile.

He continues on without giving Jungkook the time to get out any kind of response, not that his brain could actually formulate that at the moment.

"My friend just left you see, and I think it's pretty sad to go around strolling over the fair by myself so, if you don't mind, would you join me?"

Taehyung is still smiling at him, a glimmer in his eyes. Jungkook can't help but think this guy reeks of danger.

He matches Taehyung's smile and says, "Alright."

Taehyung leans back into his chair and swings an arm over the back of it.

"You sure?" Taehyung says it with such a grin, Jungkook can't help but lean in, leaning further into the challenge.

"Why not." Jungkook taps another cigarette out of his pack and offers Taehyung one. Taehyung in return offers his lighter and Jungkook let's Taehyung light his cigarette for him.

"Why not indeed." Taehyung blows out a stream of smoke and switches his cigarette to his other hand. He offers his freed up hand to Jungkook.

"Taehyung, by the way." Taehyung's grip is firm and strong, Jungkook returns it in the same manner.

"Jungkook."

"You're not a man of many words are you, Jungkook?"

"Get me 3 shots and a manhattan and I'll spill my entire life story to you," answers Jungkook with a laugh. To his horror, Taehyung actually calls the waiter over.

When Taehyung orders six shots of straight vodka, a manhattan and a mojito, the waiter looks perplexed. Taehyung just smiles.

When the waiter leaves to get their order Taehyung turns back to Jungkook. "I hope you don't mind I chose a mojito for myself instead. I'd still like to match your pace."

"You should have started off with a hot chocolate then."

Taehyung laughs, it's breathy and loud, self assured. Jungkook wants to hear it again.

When their order comes Taehyung holds up one of the shot glasses for a toast. "To tonight," he says.

"To tonight." Jungkook repeats while putting his own shot glass to Taehyung's.

They both tap the glass on the table and throw it over backwards. Jungkook grimaces at the sudden strong taste going down his throat. Taehyung takes his own shot well Jungkook notices.

With the second shot Taehyung does the same thing. He holds his shot out for Jungkook and says, "To life."

Jungkook clinks his shot, taps it on the table and down his throat it goes.

They toast with every new drink they take. They toast to all kinds of things. Taehyung throws out a toast to the goddamn booze and Jungkook puts one in for nostalgia.

Taehyung orders a second round of bourbon and a mojito, and a third round of this one cocktail Jungkook should definitely try at least once in his life, according to Taehyung.

After leaving a tip they march to the churros stand. Taehyung demanding extra sugar on his dose. They laugh and wipe the sugar on each other, when Taehyung whips Jungkook in the face with one of the churros, Jungkook does it right back. He throws the whole thing at Taehyung and dumps the last bit of sugar on his head. Even with powdered sugar in his hair, Taehyung looks terrific.

Taehyung drags Jungkook around the fair.

Jungkook definitely tries to show off by hitting a button as hard as he can with a plastic hammer. Even if he, for the love of god, keeps missing the button. In the end, the guy who manages the game takes pity on Jungkook and lets him choose something anyway. Jungkook choses a small tiger plush and gives it to Taehyung who is still laughing at him, but delighted anyway. Jungkook can feel his heart flutter.

They go into a mirror house and find themselves getting lost in a straight corridor for a good ten minutes. And if Taehyung notices that Jungkook is blushing when they hold hands to guide each other, he doesn't let on.

They hit the bar again and sip on beer that is probably watered down, not that they care.

There is a giant green ball that flies up into the air by two strings. The name, for god's sake, is The Catapult. It goes up 160 feet and is the most expensive attraction at the entire fair. It also looks to be the most dangerous one. So of course Taehyung wants to try it.

Taehyung calls Jungkook a scaredy cat so Jungkook marches up to the register and buys two tickets.

When they are strapped in, Jungkook looks to the side at Taehyung who is full of energy and smiles. Taehyung looks back and winks. They are shot into the air and Jungkook thinks he is flying.

He pukes his guts out five minutes later when they are back on the ground. At least he managed to make it to the bushes behind the attraction. Taehyung is at his side rubbing his back, water bottle in hand saying _it's alright Jungkook, it's alright._ Jungkook believes him.

They slow it down a bit after that. For about half an hour.

Jungkook gets some pizza into him while Taehyung tells him how Jimin, the boy with who Taehyung had come to the fair, had ditched him to go flirt with the guy at the hot dog stand.

"Yoongi is his name. I swear to god he scares off all the customers with his glare, so of course Jimin wanted to seduce him."

After Jungkook's stomach is at least half full again he forces Taehyung into the bumper cars. They share one and are kicked out as soon as the owner notices that they are an actual safety hazard. _A danger on the automobile_ Jungkook calls Taehyung.

Naturally, they drink again. Jungkook has completely washed away the sour taste in his mouth with more bourbon and is grinding on Taehyung on the dance floor. The bar they entered is playing trashy pop songs but they couldn't care less.

There is a mass of bodies around them all jumping to the beat, singing along to whatever song is on.

Taehyung looks good, so incredibly good. He had lost his bandana somewhere a couple of hours ago and his hair is slightly sticking to his forehead.

Taehyung still has the tiger plush Jungkook won for him. He's holding it tight in his grip while swaying his body. Taehyung turns Jungkook around so they are dancing face to face. Jungkook feels Taehyung's hand sneak under his shirt, feels the plush against his back.

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung, seductive eyes and all, and it seems Taehyung has made up his mind because he is dragging Jungkook to the bathrooms.

The bathroom is disgusting. It's grimy and filled with words in all kinds of colors sprayed on the walls. Taehyung pulls Jungkook into the nearest free stall, locks the door and slams Jungkook against it. Drawing closer until his lips are on Jungkook's and he is kissing him, roughly. They go at it like that for a while. And Jungkook can't believe he is fucking dry humping this guy in a dirty bathroom stall. Not that he minds, he doesn't mind at all.

They end their night at the fair with the ferris wheel. Jungkook refuses at first, saying that it's a waste of money. But Taehyung convinces him anyway, says the lights look pretty from up above.

And they do, it's like a paradise is below their feet. The fairgoers are getting smaller and smaller as they go higher and higher.

The small tiger is nestled between Jungkook– who is snuggled close to Taehyung, arm wrapped around him–and the frame of the car. They smoke the last of their cigarettes during the ride and look up to the sky. Taehyung points out different kinds of star combinations and is making up ridiculous names for the new thought up constellations.

Jungkook steals glances from the crook of Taehyung's armpit and he swears this boy could be a modern day masterpiece.

If it had been any different man, Jungkook would have let himself get fucked in ten different positions in that crappy bathroom. But, Jungkook feels different with Taehyung. He didn't want it to be just a fuck and go. He has the feeling Taehyung didn't want it to be that either. So they had kept it to shamelessly making out. Coming out of the bathroom looking like they had been ripped to shreds.

Jungkook can feel Taehyung looking at him.

"Why did you come out tonight?"

Jungkook keeps staring in front of him. "I wanted to get picked up by a cute looking guy and puke my guts out in front of him."

Taehyung doesn't laugh.

Jungkook sits back up and takes the tiger into his lap, just so he can busy his hands with something.

"I wanted to get a taste of the atmosphere, see the lights. I was always fascinated by them when I was younger."

Taehyung pulls Jungkook back closer to him. He doesn't say anything, waiting if Jungkook is going to say more.

Jungkook doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to admit to it.

"It gets lonely sometimes." He says in the end.

Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook. "What does?"

"Life," He answers with a sigh, "just life in general."

Taehyung holds him a bit tighter. Jungkook has a feeling he understands.

They sit out the rest of the ride in silence. It doesn't feel uncomfortable. Jungkook actually feels at ease, feels like he can breathe for the first time in a while.

When they get off the ferris wheel Taehyung says that it's time he goes to look for his friend. The fair is closing by now, the rides shutting down one after the other. People are slowly going home. It's colder now. Jungkook huddles his coat closer around him.

Taehyung urges Jungkook to get out his phone. He punches his number into it and hands it back to Jungkook.

"We could go for coffee. Tomorrow. If you'd like." It's the first time this night Jungkook has seen Taehyung act anything less than extremely confident. Jungkook thinks he can even see a little blush.

Jungkook's smile is grand. "I didn't think you'd touch let alone drink anything that doesn't have alcohol in it."

Taehyung scoffs. "Don't get all smart on me now. At least I can hold my alcohol."

"I was fired up 300 feet into the air!"

"More like 160 but I'll take it as a valid point."

Taehyung is laughing at Jungkook who is pretending to be offended.

"I'll take you up on that coffee though." Jungkook puts in.

He can feel his own blush creeping on so he rushes on.

"Well see you tomorrow then I gue–"

Taehyung kisses him before Jungkook can finish his sentence. It's short, way too short, and Jungkook is already missing those lips when Taehyung pulls back and says, "Thank you for the lovely company."

He walks off with a grin. Jungkook is frozen in place. That kiss was entirely different as to the ones they shared in the bar.

Taehyung turns back around and yells, "See you tomorrow!" followed with a wave.

Jungkook keeps standing where Taehyung left him until the other man is completely out of sight. Only then does he turn around and head home.

He walks past the people also returning to their houses and the drunks trying to get more drunk by searching for a late night club.

Jungkook walks home. It's strange but, he doesn't feel as lost as before. Even though the weight of the world hasn't been completely lifted off of his shoulders, he is happy to try and tackle it. For the first time in a while, he is curious to see what kind of challenge the world has in store for him tomorrow.


End file.
